dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Roshan
|}Roshan, czasami nazywany Roshan the Immortal to wyjątkowy creep, który pojawia się niemalże na środku mapy. Ponadto, by zapewnić duże doświadczenie i złota, z Roshana wylatuje Aegis of the Immortal. Gdy zostanie zabity po raz trzeci podczas jednej gry (i za każdym razem później) wylatuje Cheese. Roshan daje średnio 352 złota oraz 1789 doświadczenia. __TOC__ right|150px Pojawienie się Podobnie jak wszystkie inne neutralne creepy, Roshan ma respawn. Jednak on nie pojawia się o stałych porach, lecz zamiast tego pojawia się pomiędzy 8 a 11 minut po tym jak zostanie zabity. Jego respawnu nie można zatrzymać (w przeciwieństwie do innych neutralnych creepów) umieszczając między innymi Wardy. Umiejętności Spell Block= left|60pxRoshan blokuje jeden ukierunkowany czar co 15 sekund. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna |-| Bash= left|150pxRoshan ma szansę na ogłuszenie na atak. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne SZANSA: 15% DODATKOWE OBRAŻENIA: 50 CZAS TRWANIA OGŁUSZENIA: 1.65 |-| Slam= left|150pxRoshan uderza w ziemię, uszkadza oraz spowalnia wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 350 CZAS TRWANIA NA BOHATERZE: 2 CZAS TRWANIA NA CREEPIE: 4 SPOWOLNIENIE SZYBKOŚCI ATAKU I RUCHU: 50% OBRAŻENIA: 70 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 |-| Strength of the Immortal= left|80pxRoshan posiada liczne umiejętności ochronne, w tym 175% odporności magicznej, umiejętność do natychmiastowego oczyszczenia atakujących iluzji, oraz skalowania premii pancerza, który zwiększa się w miarę upływu czasu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna 'Umiejętności podczas corocznego wydarzenia o nazwie "Diretide", które zaczyna się 30 października' Apocalypse= left|140pxRoshan uruchamia niszczycielskie promienie z nieba na wszystkich wrogich bohaterów spoza 400 zasięgu, lecz mniej niż 1200 zasięgu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 200 OPÓŹNIENIE: 2 OBRAŻENIA: 3000 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 |-| Wave of Force= left|150pxRoshan uderza w ziemię i powoduje ogromne obrażenia promieniowe wokół niego, przewracając wszystkich bohaterów. Czym bliżej Roshana tym więcej obrażeń. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 800 OBRAŻENIA: 600 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12 |-| Toss= left|80pxRoshan rzuca pobliskiego wroga na drugiego wroga, który znajduje się dalej. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 5 |-| Shell= left|100pxRoshan staje się odporny na fizyczne obrażenia, ale ma wzmocnione magiczne obrażenia na krótki czas. Kiedy Roshan używa tej umiejętności, wszystkie umiejętności oraz rzeczy, które posiadają czas oczekiwania są odświeżane. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 45 |-| Aegis of the Immortal i Cheese Kiedy Roshan zostaje zabity, zawsze z niego wylatuje Aegis of the Immortal. Gdy zostanie podniesiony, ten przedmiot nie może zostać wyrzucony bądź dany innemu bohaterowi. Jeżeli posiadacz tego przedmiotu umiera to po pięciu sekundach dany bohater pojawia się z całym życiem oraz maną. Jeżeli posiadacz tego przedmiotu nie zginie w ciągu sześciu minut przedmiot znika z ekwipunku posiadacza i następnie przedmiot ten wraca do Roshana. Kiedy Roshan pojawia się po raz trzeci, zaczyna nosić przedmiot o nazwie Cheese wraz z Aegis of the Immortal. Cheese może być dzielone z sojusznikami, tak jak każdy inny eksploatacyjny przedmiot bądź może być sprzedany za 500 złota. Gdy jest użyte, natychmiast posiadaczowi daje 2500 życia oraz 1000 many. Obszar chroniony Jednostki muszą być przy lokalizacji, gdzie pojawia się Roshan, aby go zaatakować. Roshan, jednak może zaatakować każdego w swym zasięgu ataku, nawet jeśli nie jest on w swej jaskini. Jednostki, które znajdują się poza jego jaskinią nie widzą go w środku. Tak więc, jednostki, które atakują Roshana nie będą widziane przez wrogów spoza jaskini, chyba, że umiejętność, która daje wizję, takie jak: umiejętność Broodmother o nazwie Spin Web, umiejętność Templar Assassin o nazwie Psionic Trap, umiejętność Invokera o nazwie Sun Strike, bądź umiejętność Clockwerka o nazwie Rocket Flare, który jest używany wewnątrz jamy. Ciekawostki *Słowo "Roshan" pochodzi z 35px|Indie hinduskiego/sanskryckiego i oznacza "Światło". W sanskrycie słowo "Roshan" oznacza światło, a zwłaszcza jasność światła. Słowo "Roshan" jest czasownikiem w języku hinduskim i oznacza "oświecić". *Według komiksu "Are We Heroes Yet?", Roshan jest jedyną istotą, która zabiła sklepikarza i twierdzą, że Aegis of the Immortal jest przeklęty, bo został skradziony. *Roshan został nazwany po kuli do kręgli Guinsoo. *Roshan w trakcie bety Doty 2 był bohaterem, ale że był zbyt potężny to został usunięty z powodu początkujących statystyk. (10000 punktów życia) Ta strona zawiera przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Creepy